


Tough Love

by Camy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya gets caught by Shizuo in the alleyway and finds himself completely screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill over at the LJ comm, drrrkink with the following: 
> 
> Something with this! there's never enough pshyco shizuo! 
> 
> http://www.zerochan.net/252077
> 
>  
> 
> **This has rape and violent sex, I cannot stress this enough.**

Izaya found himself in a vulnerable position with a crazed Shizuo behind him, pushing down on his head. He had once more pissed off the blonde, but unlike times before, it was he who was caught up against a building. The crazed expression Shizuo gave him actually gave him chills. Was it from fear or pleasure? He didn't know. Just then, Shizuo moved closer to him, his other hand starting to unbuckle his belt then unbuttoning his pants before he actually ripped them off him.  
  
This shocked Izaya, yes, but he was not amused since he knew what was going to happen. The worst part of it was that it was Shizuo behind him and, well, he just never did anything  _gently_  when he was pissed off.   
  
Izaya was beyond screwed.  
  
He struggled to get free, but Shizuo pushed himself against him and pulled both of his wrists into his right hand to act as a strain. Starting to move himself backwards, Izaya tried to use his body to get Shizuo off of him, but Shizuo pushed him back with his now free left hand and bit down on the back of his neck. The sudden pain sent shock through him and he couldn't help but cry out because that bite wasn't just  _any_  bite. It was worse than being bitten by a doberman. Tensing up from the pain, he had trouble breathing for a minute yet he wasn't given a break since Shizuo had started to finger him while his teeth were still latched onto his neck.  
  
“Hey,” he started, speaking between clenched teeth, “What happened to kill- “ Izaya closed his eyes when he felt the bite deepen – how the hell did he do that? - and had to move his head to try and nudge Shizuo's while he clenched his hands hard into fists.  
  
“Shut up,” came a gruff and eerie voice below his ear. It was like the devil was behind him, bargaining with him for something really valuable. Shizuo started to violate him without care with a finger in his asshole. Izaya felt it prod, wiggle, and scrape inside him and shifted from the pain and feel of it.   
  
“I'm going to break you into pieces, “ threatened Shizuo while he added another finger, causing Izaya to tense up and let out a sound of disapproval. At this rate, he would be facing such unbearable pain and considering Shizuo's strength, and the hate geared towards him, he was really in for it. Big time.  
  
Pressing his forehead into the concrete wall, Izaya tried to lesson the pain coming from his butt, but Shizuo just kept fingering him like he was nothing more than paint. Normally he would've laughed and teased Shizuo, but right now it wasn't that type of situation. He had to keep his mouth shut or he would... The thought of any more pain was just too hard to imagine, even for him.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the third finger go in and he couldn't help but bite down on his own arm to keep the pain down and not cry out. Damn the monster for making him vulnerable this way! Damn himself for ever pissing off the bastard. He was only an informant, meant to find that stupid student in the past, although, along the way, he’d found amusement in messing with people. Shizuo was just one of the many, yet now he was regretting it.  
  
The clink of a buckle and the sound of ruffled clothing echoed in Izaya's ears and he braced himself. It was time. If he got through this alive, he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, if not more. He didn't care, he was going to have to take it, what else could he do? Nothing, Shizuo had beaten him.  
  
Shizuo penetrated him without a thought, pure strength behind the motion. Izaya's shout of pain would have rang out into the night if Shizuo's hand hadn't moved to shut him up. Thrusting in and out, Shizuo kept Izaya's painful shouts down so that no one would be a curious idiot and witness the sight they were currently making. Shizuo slammed into Izaya again and again, causing blood to start spilling because of Shizuo's half-assed preparation. His hips hit Izaya's as he began to thrust quickly like a Thoroughbred running in a derby. Izaya bent his head down, sensations filled and flowing throughout his body like lightning. This was too much, too much to handle especially given Shizuo's strength. If he hadn't know any better, he would think his butt would soon fall off. Shizuo really was a beast.   
  
Izaya started to slump, but Shizuo pushed him fully up against the wall, pinning both of his wrists above him with his hands and continued to pound into him. Izaya pushed against Shizuo's hands while he moved, trying to make a distraction, but it only made Shizuo go faster. It seemed like he had no last gear, he just kept going and going.  
  
The sound of skin hitting skin got louder and louder. Shizuo grunted and Izaya let out sounds of pain and some of pleasure. Panting and feeling hot in his furry, cotton jacket, his body started to create sweat in order to stay cool. Shizuo too was panting and starting to sweat thanks to what he was doing in his vest. He wouldn't take it off though, not for something like this, no way. It would only get dirty on the floor and stink up with that alley smell. He'd rather have his smell on it than that disgusting stench.  
  
Shizuo started to grind himself deeply inside him, finally hitting Izaya's most sensitive spot. Izaya almost didn't have enough time to make his cry low enough so that it wouldn't ring out. Shizuo didn't take any notice of it since he was too focused on breaking Izaya beneath him. He thrusted more and more into Izaya, each time with more of his strength, though he was still holding back, which made Izaya wonder just how  _much_  he was holding back. It was quite surprising actually since he usually let it all go.  
  
Despite it sounding pretty good to just get through the weak thrusts first until they came to Shizuo's full strength, Izaya didn't wish to be tortured that way and had to say something. “Why are you holding – ngh – back? Weren't you going to break me, Shizu-chan~?”  
  
Oh that did it since Shizuo grabbed the sides of his thighs, dug his nails in to keep a good grip, and practically went full force into Izaya.  
  
Izaya swore out loud while he laughed. He started to meet each thrust and even gave Shizuo an easier way to get to that sweet spot of his so that he could moan out in complete pleasure. Gripping the wall, Izaya's nails started to break and bleed a little, all the while grinning sickeningly with closed eyes.   
  
Shizuo thrusted into him more until he plunged in one last time and let his release out inside of Izaya. It mixed rather messily with the bleeding he had caused with his carelessness. Slumping upon Izaya, Shizou trapped him against the wall while he caught his breath, like he usually did. It was rough and it sounded like he had asthma and that sound always got to Izaya for some reason. Izaya didn't cum, but that was fine since this was his punishment – he viewed it as an excuse to take it. He felt Shizuo breathe against his neck, his chest rising and falling on his back.   
  
Izaya pushed himself away from the wall, causing him to fully feel the entire front of Shizuo. He was rock solid and completely towered him. The mixture of blood and cum dribbled slowly out from his asshole, down his thighs and calves coating his boxers that were gathered down below. Suddenly, Shizuo pushed him back hard against the wall, Shizuo caused Izaya to loose his breath for a second because of the impact to his chest.  
  
“Not done?” Izaya asked, tempting him to do more mostly because he couldn't walk around with the tent he was sporting in his pants.  
  
“Shut up.” Shizuo's voice was completely rough and raw, speaking of dominance, showing that he could snap Izaya if he so wished.  
  
Izaya just laughed and moved his hands to take hold of Shizuo's collar, pulling him down by it. “Finish the job and I will,” he said with a sickening grin, his red eyes glimmering with amusement.  
  
Shizuo took the bait and started slamming into him again, showing Izaya just how much he had still been holding back. Izaya felt every thrust, every movement, and every single time that penis grazed and poked inside him. It was so hot and painful yet it also felt so damn good. Izaya's sick grin became cricked when he thought how f.ucked up this was and he couldn't help but start laughing at the insanity of it all. Of course, that just made Shizuo even more mad and he started to bite his shoulder, pulling on his hair and causing his head to tilt to the right.  
  
It was then Izaya made a mental note to never use alleyways again.


End file.
